The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing a periphery of an eyeglass lens.
An eyeglass lens processing apparatus is known, which processes a periphery of an eyeglass lens using a grinding tool (such as a grinding stone and a machining cutter) so that the eyeglass lens is formed into a target lens shape (an eyeglass frame configuration or the like). In a case of a so-called two point frame (rimless glasses), a piercing is performed on the lens having been processed on the periphery. Conventionally, the piercing was manually practiced by an expert by use of a drilling machine. In this case, a hole direction is usually a normal direction at a hole position in a lens front surface.
Further, there is also proposed an eyeglass lens processing apparatus equipped with a piercing mechanism, which sets a hole direction in a direction perpendicular with respect to a lens rotation axis.
However, it is not easy to manually pierce the lens using the drilling machine or the like, and therefore a good piercing is difficult to an inexperienced operator.
In case of the existing eyeglass lens processing apparatus equipped with the piercing mechanism, the piercing is done to a lens edge surface, and therefore an applicable two point frame is limited.
An experienced expert sometimes adjusts a hole direction, taking a counteraction of the lens at forming a frame into consideration. This tendency is remarkable particularly in a case of a half-eye lens. This is because the hole direction gives large influences to finishing of the frame. However, since the conventional lens processing apparatus cannot change the hole direction, the frame cannot be finished into a desired configuration.
In view of the above mentioned conventional technique, an object of the present invention is to provide an eyeglass lens processing apparatus, which can easily carry out a favorably piercing, and which has a great freedom in setting a hole direction.
To achieve the object, the invention is characterized by providing the following structures.
(1) An eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing a periphery of an eyeglass lens, comprising:
a lens rotation shaft which holds and rotates the lens, the shaft being rotatable about a first axis;
a piercing tool which pierces a hole in the lens;
a holder which rotatably holds the piercing tool; and
inclination means for relatively inclining the holder with respect to the lens rotation shaft to change inclination of a rotation axis of the piercing tool with respect to the first axis.
(2) The apparatus of (1), further comprising:
control means for controlling rotation of the lens rotation shaft and inclination by the inclination means, based on piercing data including hole direction data.
(3) The apparatus of (2), further comprising:
first moving means for relatively moving the lens rotation shaft linearly in a direction of the first axis with respect to the piercing tool; and
second moving means for relatively moving the lens rotation shaft linearly in a direction of a second axis perpendicular to the first axis or swingably to direct the first axis to the same direction, with respect to the piercing tool;
wherein the control means controls movement by each of the first and second moving means, based on the piercing data including hole position data.
(4) The apparatus of (3), wherein the inclination means includes rotation means for rotating the holder about a third axis perpendicular to the first axis, the rotation axis of the piercing tool being perpendicular to the third axis.
(5) The apparatus of (3), further comprising:
third moving means for moving the piercing tool between a piercing position and a retreat position,
wherein the control means controls movement by the third moving means, based on the piercing data.
(6) The apparatus of (5), wherein the third moving means moves the piercing tool linearly in a direction of the third axis.
(7) The apparatus of (5), further comprising:
protection means for protecting the piercing tool moved to the retreat position.
(8) The apparatus of (3), further comprising:
a grinding tool rotation shaft which holds and rotates a grinding tool for grinding the periphery of the lens, the grinding tool rotation shaft being rotatable about a fourth axis parallel to the first axis,
wherein the first moving means relatively moves the lens rotation shaft linearly with respect to the grinding tool,
wherein the second moving means relatively moves the lens rotation shaft linearly or swingably with respect to the grinding tool,
wherein the control means control rotation of the lens rotation shaft and movement by the second moving means, based on periphery grinding data.
(9) The apparatus of (2), further comprising:
lens configuration measurement means for measuring a front surface configuration of the lens; and
calculation means for obtaining a normal direction at a hole position in the lens front surface, based on the obtained configuration,
wherein the hole direction data includes data on the obtained normal direction.
(10) The apparatus of (1), wherein the holder holds at least one of a grooving grinding stone for forming a groove in an edge surface of the lens and a chamfering grinding stone for chamfering an edge corner of the lens to be rotatable coaxially with respect to the piercing tool.
(11) The apparatus of (1), wherein the inclination means includes rotation means for rotating the holder about an axis perpendicular to the rotation axis of the piercing tool.
(12) The apparatus of (1), further comprising:
moving means for moving the piercing tool between a piercing position and a retreat position.
(13) An eyeglass lens processing apparatus for processing a periphery of an eyeglass lens, comprising:
a lens rotation shaft which holds and rotates the lens, the shaft being rotatable about a first axis;
a piercing tool which pierces a hole in the lens; and
a holder which rotatably holds the piercing tool,
wherein the holder holds at least one of a grooving grinding stone for forming a groove in an edge surface of the lens and a chamfering grinding stone for chamfering an edge corner of the lens to be rotatable coaxially with respect to the piercing tool.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application No. P2001-343726 (filed on Nov. 18, 2001), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.